


Tears of the Crow

by ghastlygrimoire



Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Only Makoto is named but the rest of them are there, This mainly revolves around Akechi, spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlygrimoire/pseuds/ghastlygrimoire
Summary: Akechi reflects on his close call with death.





	Tears of the Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I have not finished the game yet, but I chose to upload this despite that since I'm proud of it.

With every toss and turn, Akechi was all too aware of how sore his body was. Yet it was all he could do to pass the time.  
Since he took a stand against the Phantom Thieves, he had banned himself from mindless phone scrolling as he tried to sleep. The comments bounced around in his head, creating knots in his stomachs and taking the wind out of his lungs. Even as he tried to distract himself with schoolwork, the comments continued to echo in his head.  
There was simply no escape from the despair that had come crawling back with every passing day.  


Surely, he'd be at ease had they just let him die in Shido's Palace. His mind was made up, he was more than willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, to finally commit a truly just act.  


But fate decided otherwise. It was a sight to behold: six teenagers he betrayed fighting for his sake, the metal of their weapons just gleams as they slashed and stabbed and whacked; gunshots filling the air as bullets were rained on each other. But that was nothing compared to hanging onto Makoto riding her Persona, pulling Akechi away from his own demise.  


The escape was slow, achingly slow. Akechi could hear his own blood rushing in his ears, his heart beating as fast as the gunfire they were leaving behind.  


When he stumbled out of the Metaverse, he shrugged off invitations for company as he kept his head down and limped to his apartment. Over and over he told himself that they were fools for helping him, that he didn't want to live at all, why was it so hard to leave him there?  


When he stumbled through the door, safe at last, he took a deep breath of the air...  


And the tears he thought to have vanished with his mother flowed freely down his cheeks.  


Each breath irritated his now raw throat. His head throbbed, his eyes ached.  
Any vitriolic comments he had for his weakness was silenced as fatigue kept him tied to the bed.  
The silence was harder to swallow than the self deprecation.

The sound of his ragged breathing faded away as he let the fatigue wash over him. He would make it through this night, and he had never been so relieved at such a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering expanding this into a series where Akechi begins to recover from his dark past with the help of the Phantom Thieves.
> 
> Even though I will concede that Akechi's betrayal and character was poorly handled, I did feel a lot of sympathy for him. He was just a teenager, he was still growing. He fully deserved a second chance at life, even with all of the destruction he had done. The Phantom Thieves were more than willing to take him with them, even though they had conflicted feelings. Thats why they became thieves- to help the little guy who were stomped on and used by elites. Akechi, even with all of his fame, was also a victim of the society they lived in. Sure, he was impacted by it waaay differently, but he still should have gotten a chance to recover and change and atone for his crimes. 
> 
> ...Also there were like, six of them with guns, swords, and Persona, the latter two the cognition didn't even have. They could have totally interfered.


End file.
